


when the lights fade out

by Tandrele



Series: Incomplete Story Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dimension Travel, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, More tags added later probs, No relationships or romance for right now, Not Beta Read, Rituals, Runes, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandrele/pseuds/Tandrele
Summary: It’s a routine Dark Artifacts bust that lands Hariel Potter in another reality.Twenty-two year old Hariel Potter falls into the dark world of Black Butler into the hands of a satanic cult, bonds with her fellow captives and tries to find a way home. None of these things go as planned.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Harry Potter
Series: Incomplete Story Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126676
Kudos: 36





	when the lights fade out

**Author's Note:**

> One of many stories that has been sitting in my notebooks in incomplete pieces. I am adding it to my "Incomplete Story Ideas" collection, so adding to this story will be random.

It’s a routine Dark Artifacts bust that lands Hariel Potter in another reality.

She’s twenty-two, five years past the defeat of Voldemort and the hunt for his remaining Death Eaters, the Witch-Who-Won, the Woman-Who-Conquered, the most powerful witch of her time, top notch auror and secretly the Mistress of Death (that last part was something that Hariel refused to acknowledge, keeping the stubborn Hallows hidden away even as they persisted in showing up next to her despite how many different ways she has tried to dispose of the wand and the stone).

Her and her team of aurors were dispatched to investigate a rouge wizard who had apparently been kidnapping muggles and using them to test out a Dark Artifact of unknown use and origin. The rouge, a wizard who had proclaimed himself the first ever “magi-scientist,” was a muggleborn named Arthur Sax obsessed with old magic and the occult. He had somehow come into the possession of the unknown dark magical artifact and was using it to further his supposed research. To make matters worse Hariel and her team had been unable to identify what the artifact was and more importantly what it did. The only thing they could accurately determine was that all the muggles it was used on disappeared without a trace, not to be found anywhere regardless of the numerous tracking, location and identification spells and rituals used. It made apprehending Sax an even more dangerous and pressing matter before he started experimenting with the artifact more or on a larger scale. With him in custody the hope was that they could use the artifact and Sax’s knowledge to reverse whatever had happened to his victims.

Hariel and her team moved smoothly as a unit towards the rather cliché abandoned warehouse where their informant had said Sax was currently using as his base of operations. Lisa Zin, a former Hufflepuff who attended Hogwarts two years after Hariel, returned from setting the wards that would deter any muggle interference for the next hour proceeded to inform her that any muggles that had been in the area had been safely evacuated. Hariel waited until they received the signal that their superiors in the department had been informed of the situation and they got the approval to engage and apprehend Sax. Receiving the confirmation Hariel nodded appreciatively and clapped Lisa on the shoulder, “Excellent work.”

Turning slightly to glance at the other two members of her team she flashed them a hand sign that had them immediately moving over to join Lisa and Hariel. “Alright,” Hariel began briskly, “This needs to be as clean as we can make it. Our priority for this is to rescue whoever Sax is holding hostage, then recover and secure the artifact. Apprehending Sax while necessary is not the primary worry. Whatever this artifact is, it is the real danger, Sax is secondary. Lisa will be in charge of hostage evacuation. Lewis,” Hariel nods to the dark haired former Slytherin and the team’s dark magic expert, “Will secure the artifact and get it to the Unspeakables. Mathew and I,” Hariel nudges the blonde-haired former Gryffindor, the team’s trap specialist, “will engage Sax giving you time to finish your objectives and get clear. Hopefully we will have taken him into custody but Sax is smart and dangerous so we can’t get complacent or overconfident. Any questions?” Hariel let her gaze run over the three who all shook their heads negatively. “Let’s do this then. Move to your positions and activate your communication charm.” With little fanfare they separated, Matthew and Hariel moving together towards the front entrance while Lisa and Lewis split to circle around to the sides.

oOo

It was solid plan.

A good plan.

A simple one.

Which is probably why things immediately went wrong.

As Hariel and Matthew successfully entered into the warehouse undetected they did see Sax with a woman laying slumped on the ground by his feet. At his feet also sat a sinister looking black cube with shimmering silver runes carved delicately into every visible surface. Hariel glanced at her wristband which flared red indicating that Lisa had found the other hostages.

Hariel hugged the wall carefully leaning forward to get a better seep of the room that contained Sax, the artifact and the hostage. The large center room was mostly empty with only a few piles of crates lining the far walls. The wall closest to Sax was covered in parchment that contained various mad scribblings that she assumed had to do with Sax’s research and the artifact. She spotted Lewis hovering on the opposite side of the room waiting for her signal, which she did as soon as her band flashed yellow indicating that Lisa had successfully rescued the hostages.

Hariel took a deep breath before flashing the confirmation sign to Lewis and stepped forward with her wand steadily trained on Sax, Matthew falling into step on her right flank. “Aurors!” she barks. “Drop your wand and step away from the woman and the artifact!”

After that things moved quickly, as Hariel moved forward to engage Sax, Matthew moved to get the hostage to cover. Lewis who had also moved to recover the artifact was impeded by Sax who leapt forward and scooped it up into his arms. “Sax,” Hariel moved forward covering Matthew as he swept the hostage into his arms, “I will not ask again, give up the artifact and surrender your wand. You are under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic.” Instead of surrendering, Sax hugs the artifact tighter to his chest, a crazed gleam in his eyes. “The Ministry,” he spits, contempt dripping off the words, “Are sniveling cowards too afraid of the possibilities that my work will open up. All the progress they are stopping me from achieving!” As Sax ranted, feverish eyes fixated on the artifact in his hands, Matthew quickly backed away with the hostage still secure in his arms leaving the room. Worryingly, Sax didn’t even blink at her removal. “Sax,” Hariel began carefully, “It’s possible that your mind has been corrupted by the magic in the artifact. If you surrender, we have a team of cursebreakers that could help you.”

Sax’s eyes snapped to hers, “Corrupted?” he hisses. “No. This is what science is Miss Potter. Trial and error. Theory and discovery. Sometimes sacrifice is necessary for progress. The Portal Cube is simply a tool of magical scientific progress.”

Hariel moves carefully closer, mentally tucking away ‘Portal Cube’ as a name for the artifact. It is, at this point, where it all goes to hell. At Hariel’s movement the gleam in Sax’s eyes reaches maniacal movie villain level and the Portal Cube begins to warp the air in strange, spiraling, silver patterns. Instinctively, Hariel snaps out a _stupefy,_ but instead of rendering Sax unconscious the silver magic sucks it away. It started to expand outward and Hariel quickly threw herself backward, grabbing Lewis’s shocked form with her. She takes a moment to flash her communicator blue for immediate retreat. Hariel and Lewis are almost to the door before Hariel feels a jerk at the core of her being. Suddenly, she’s being drug backwards by an invisible force toward the swirling silver magic that is slowly encompassing the entire room. Lewis catches her hand before she hits the light but the tug just gets more painful and a searing ache starts to spread through Hariel’s body. Biting back a groan she looks to Lewis’s desperate face who is stubbornly hanging on but is slowly being dragged forward with her. Hariel starts casting all the ward breaking and magic cancelling spells she can think of but every spell she throws simply gets sucked away.

The light is close enough to touch.

Hariel squeezes Lewis’s hand once, meeting his eyes. “Tell my family I love them and I’m sorry.” She orders and then let’s go. The last thing she sees before the light whisks her away is Lewis’s desperate face as he lunged forward to try and catch her.

Then, darkness.


End file.
